


[Psych] The Case of the Missing Conventioneers

by RsCreighton



Series: Psychic Case Files [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several convention-goers have gone missing in Santa Barbara, and it's up to Shawn and the team to catch the killer before he catches Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Psych] The Case of the Missing Conventioneers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Conventioneers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135693) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Thanks to gryvon for having BP! I love this series so much! <3
> 
> Thanks to Dr_Fumbles_McStupid for listenin' through this for me!! <3  
> One more story and this series will be done guys!! <3 ;-D Hope you enjoy listening.

The Case of the Missing Conventioneers

By: gryvon

2:23:36

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20The%20Case%20of%20the%20Missing%20Conventioneers.mp3) | [ M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20The%20Case%20of%20the%20Missing%20Conventioneers.m4b)

Streaming:


End file.
